


Masquerade

by KinomiAkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Essentially Naruto walks into a banquet hall and sweeps Sasuke off of his feet, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, alcohol is also involved, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are forced to go to a party by their respective bosses. One thing was certain: this night was going to suck. Wasn't it? Oneshot, modern AU, Sasunaru. Porn with feelings! Complete!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this was originally supposed to be posted on Halloween? Of 2016? Whoops...
> 
> My editing was relentless and I hope it pays off - enjoy! 
> 
> This work now has [beautiful art](http://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/170538207747/whoistobio-a-commission-for-kinomiakai-for-the), done by the amazingly talented [whoistobio](http://whoistobio.tumblr.com/)!! I can't get over how perfect it turned out!!

"Because our company was formally invited, Sasuke. We sponsored the event," his brother looked over at him, the laughter in his eyes belying the seriousness of his tone, "and therefore, someone from the company ought to attend."

"And it shouldn't be the President?"

"I am a very busy man, little brother."

Bullshit. He glared at Itachi.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, smirking. "And part of my job is to delegate. I hereby delegate this task to you."

"But it's a _masquerade_ ," Sasuke was definitely not whining. Not even a little bit.

"Then go buy a mask."

Sasuke hated his brother.

* * *

"Sakura, _please_! You gotta keep me company, I'll die there by myself," Naruto was practically on his knees.

The pink-haired girl eyed him, and then sighed.

"I really can't, Naruto," Naruto let out a loud groan, "Ino will kill me if I miss another one of her Halloween parties. I promised this time."

Naruto put on a pout, crossing his arms. Sakura patted the top of his head.

"You'll be fine. It's in a big fancy hotel, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The Golden Key or Chest or some shit," Naruto sighed.

"They'll have food and booze there, won't they?"

"Yeah, it's an open bar," Naruto gave her a look. She laughed.

"Well, try not to get too drunk, for the sake of your career."

"No promises with that crowd," Naruto grimaced.

"Well—okay, then you could just leave early. Take a cab to Ino's; it's not that far. And that way, she won't kill you for missing it, either."

"True," Naruto said, feeling a bit better.

She paused, flipping the invitation over in her hands. It was very elegant, made from thick cream paper decorated in black and gold.

"So do you have a mask?"

Naruto blinked at her. "Huh?"

"It's a masquerade, Naruto."

"A what?"

* * *

Sasuke ended up grabbing the first mask he found that wasn't hideously decorated or some sort of horror movie abomination. It was plain, it was black, and it covered the top half of his face just fine. He didn't seriously intend on wearing it, but he ought to at least have one for the premise of the whole thing.

He grimaced. He could see everyone—dressed up and chattering away—entering through the doors of the hotel. He adjusted his rear-view mirror, trying to build up the motivation to leave the car.

This was going to suck.

* * *

"This is going to suck," Naruto muttered to himself, stuffing his jacket into the car and shuddering. He wasn't about to pay for coat check, and fuck if he was going to pay for a room. He was already pretty late—but it didn't matter. Most people came early to check into the hotel, but Naruto wasn't planning on spending the night here. He'd already told Sakura to tell Ino to expect him later on.

He only just remembered to grab the mask as he was locking his car; Sakura had insisted he buy one, just in case. It was probably a good thing, in retrospect—all the groups of people who were scurrying inside seemed to be wearing them.

Huh.

Well, alright then. He slipped it on, adjusting it to feel a little better and letting out a small puff of air in relief when it didn't prove to be too tight. Sakura had found this one—she said it was perfect for him because it was orange. He hadn't argued with her.

* * *

Sasuke made his way inside, grudgingly slipping on the mask when it seemed that _everyone_ had decided to come prepared.

He checked his coat, sighing quietly. At least there would be food here.

* * *

 Naruto made it his mission to seek out everyone he could recognize almost immediately. The sooner he made Tsunade and everyone else aware that he was here, the sooner he could leave. Speaking of, where was that old hag?

Crap. They were calling for everyone to sit down for dinner.

He made his way over to his _designated_ table, filled with people he had never met before, and resisted the urge to play with his napkin. It had taken him about thirty seconds to already be bored out of his mind. How were these people _still_ talking about business? Didn't they do anything else?

He wanted to slam his head against the table.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even make it through the meal.

He left his plate, half finished, eager to get away from crowd. Somehow, word had gotten around that the youngest Uchiha was here, and everyone was _simply desperate_ to meet him—it was just such an _honour_ that he had _graced them_ with his presence. He was going to keep the mask glued to his face for the entire night if he could help it; the moment of hesitation where people weren't entirely sure if it was him or not gave him just enough time to escape.

He shoved the door to the balcony open with his shoulder.

The wind slapped at his face, and he tensed, but continued nonetheless. It might be cold out here, but at least there was no one to bother him.

"O-oh, sorry—I didn't realize anyone else was out here."

Well, that peace had been short-lived.

"D'you mind if I join you?"

He was blonde, about his stature, and wore a quintessentially Halloween orange and black mask that curved around his nose and fully covered his cheeks.

Sasuke shrugged. The blonde moved up to the railing, and then seemed to pause.

"Oh!" The blonde's eyes were a little wide, "sorry—I, uh, I didn't know the Uchihas were supposed to be here."

Sasuke blinked—not sure whether to feel more surprised about the blonde knowing who he was so quickly, or not knowing that he was supposed to be here. Everyone else had certainly seemed to expect him.

"Itachi—ah, er, Mr. Itachi Uchiha said that none of you could make it."

That _fucker_. That absolute fucker. All of a sudden, Itachi's smug, self-satisfied smirk made even more sense and it made Sasuke's blood light on fire—' _we are expected, Sasuke, we need to make an appearance, Sasuke_ '—that fucking _liar_!

"Is he—oh!" The blonde's voice snapped Sasuke back to earth, "is it supposed to be like you're undercover? Like no one's supposed to know you're here?"

Well—that certainly sounded better than the alternative.

Sasuke gave a short nod.

"That's never going to work."

Sasuke glared at him.

The blonde raised his hands in acquiescence, "hey, no offense meant. But—you…you, ah, have a very distinctive look," he gestured at Sasuke, and Sasuke frowned down at himself, "a very distinctive _Uchiha_ look. And that mask is only making it worse."

It was a tasteful, black mask. What was wrong with it?

"Here," the blonde set about fiddling with his own mask, slowly untying it until it fell into his hands. He looked up at Sasuke with bright blue eyes and a heart-stopping smile, "let's switch. It might help."

He held out his mask to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at it. As if he would ever wear something like…

"You'd never wear this," the blonde waved it in his direction, "so it'll throw people off. And it covers a bit more than yours. Ooh, wait—switch ties with me, too!"

Sasuke watched in detached fascination as the blonde began pulling off his tie. He took a step back as it was thrust in his direction.

Sasuke had to admit that the ruffled, unkempt state oddly suited the man, but was he— _rolling his eyes_? At Sasuke? The absolute nerve—

"I'll give yours back later, relax," he nudged the mask and tie, both bright and orange and _hideous_ , towards him.

Sasuke scowled.

"Alright—Sas—Mr. Uchiha, listen—I recognized you right away. I'm not that observant. There're people here tonight who will be actively looking for you even if you said you weren't com—"

Sasuke snatched the mask and tie out of his hands, and the blonde stopped talking. He looked like he was fighting a smile, and Sasuke glared at him, struggling to take off his own mask.

"Here," Sasuke froze as the blonde reached up and started fiddling with his mask. His fingers brushed against Sasuke's chin and Sasuke felt his face heat up—he backed away from the touch the moment he could.

The blonde was staring at him, smiling.

"What?" He snapped, immediately getting to putting the other mask on.

"Ah—nothing," the blonde's voice was innocent, and he quickly looked away from Sasuke's face.

There was a pause. Sasuke finished putting on the mask and pulled the tie over his head, distantly berating himself for putting the mask on first, when—

The blonde had moved towards him again, and was helping him fix his tie. His hands froze as the blonde's fingers grazed Sasuke's neck.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," he threw Sasuke a lopsided grin, eyes darting to meet his before focusing back on his tie. Something made him smile wider.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Something funny?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"Jesus, you're scary. No—ah, sorry, Mr. Uchiha. Just making a joke to myself."

Sasuke scowled at him.

Naruto's hands moved away from his neck—Sasuke felt the loss.

"You—ah," Naruto tilted his head to the side, "you do the top button up. I always feel like that chokes me."

"That made you laugh?"

Naruto grinned, "hey, I'm easily amused. I also like that you have your ears pierced."

Sasuke's hands sprung up to grab his ears.

"What? Am I not supposed to know?"

Sasuke scowled, his face flushing. _No_ , no one was supposed to know.

"It was a stupid idea when I was young. I do not wear earrings."

"Oh my god," the wide grin was back, "were you a rebellious teenager? Please tell me you have a tattoo."

"I do not have a tattoo."

"Damn it!" Naruto slapped the railing. "Rebellious teenager though?"

"Put on the tie, idiot."

Naruto threw him a smile, and pulled the tie over his head.

"Don't think I can't tell you're avoiding the question."

"It's none of your business," Sasuke pointed out.

"True," he fiddled with the tie, tightening it and then loosening it a bit.

There was a pause.

"…yes," Sasuke muttered.

"Hm?" Naruto had moved to attempt the mask.

"It was teenage rebellion. They've likely grown in by now."

"I knew it!" Naruto jumped up—looking so excited that it made Sasuke move away a little, "ah—sorry."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"I get excited easily, too."

"I can see that."

Naruto flashed him a grin.

"…your mask is lopsided."

"Oh—is it?" Naruto reached up and started untying it.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered under his breath, moving forwards to help the hopeless idiot.

"What did you call me?"

Sasuke pulled the mask tighter.

"Oi! Not too tight, okay? It's uncomfortable enough as it is," Naruto seemed to think for a moment, "did you guys pick the theme?"

"…'you guys'?"

"Like—the Uchiha family?"

"No," Sasuke answered before he realized that—yes, it was _extremely_ likely that this had been Itachi's idea, "no, we did not."

"Ah," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay."

Sasuke sighed.

"It might have been my brother's idea."

"Itachi?"

"Yes."

Naruto made a strangled noise, obviously holding in a laugh, "ah. I—I see."

"Don't laugh at me," Sasuke's cheeks were burning again.

"I'm not!" Naruto protested, "okay—I kind of am. But I'm more laughing at the fact that he's an evil bastard to everybody equally."

Sasuke stared at him and Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ah—sorry," his voice was muffled, "I don't really think before I speak."

Sasuke cracked a smile before he could help it.

"Now you're laughing at me," Naruto looked like he was pouting.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Jerk," Naruto muttered.

"Careful, Naruto," Sasuke threw him a look, "I could fire you."

"Uh, actually," Naruto grinned and turned around to rest his elbows on the railing, "I work in advertising—so Tsunade's my boss, and we just have a deal with you guys."

"Well, then, _Naruto_ ," Sasuke crossed his arms and faced Naruto fully, "I could speak with Tsunade, and have her fire you."

Naruto's smile faltered a little.

"Ah—yeah, I guess you could," Naruto pushed himself away from the railing and hovered on the spot awkwardly, "ah, sorry."

Sasuke didn't know what made him to do it—maybe it was the way Naruto's eyes darted towards the balcony door, but—

"That was a joke," he said quietly.

Naruto looked surprised, and then a hesitant smile spread across his face.

"I didn't know the Uchihas made jokes," he offered, seemingly testing the waters. Sasuke frowned.

"Stop calling me that."

"Huh?"

"Just—stop with the 'Uchiha' crap," he could feel the annoyance prickling through his body, and he looked away from Naruto to turn back towards the railing, "call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated, "hi."

"Hi," Sasuke glanced back at him.

"You gonna tell me what that word meant that you called me?"

That word? Ah…

"Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke repeated, "it means idiot."

"Wow," Naruto's mouth widened into a disbelieving smile, "you are such an ass!"

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay—if you can call me an idiot, I can call you an ass. Come on."

Sasuke snorted, and turned back towards the railing. It took only a moment before Naruto sidled up beside him.

"So what's a day in the life of Sasuke? Walk me through it."

"A day in my life?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke's lips twitched to the side.

"I wake up at 7. Get to the office by 7:30. I spend the day in meetings or calling in to meetings. I get home—I go to bed. That's about it."

"Damn. You really got that schedule going, huh?"

Sasuke glanced at him, but didn't answer.

"Okay—new question. What does Sasuke do for fun?"

Sasuke exhaled.

"Read, I suppose…I like music. I don't go to concerts."

"Would you like to go to a concert?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"I mean like—do you not go because you don't have the time? Or do you not go because you don't like them?"

"I don't like them."

"…Ah," Naruto rocked back and forth on his heels, "what about during your rebellious phase?"

Sasuke threw him a scowl, and Naruto laughed.

"C'mon, humour me," he shifted the mask to fit a bit more comfortably on his face, "you can tell me whatever because no one will ever believe me. Literally."

Sasuke smirked a little.

"Please?" Naruto's eyes were bright and lovely and Sasuke forcibly dragged his gaze away from them—

He cleared his throat a little, "yes. I used to…go to concerts."

"Rock concerts? Heavy metal? Screamo?"

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

"Come on, Sasuke! Give me _something._ "

"Fine," Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning, "Rock concerts. Not _screamo_ ," he met Naruto's grin with a glare.

"Uh huh—and?"

"…and what?"

"And I want to know more about rebellious Sasuke! Tell me more!"

Sasuke eyed him, and then leaned against the railing, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"You first," Sasuke found himself saying.

"What—my rebellious phase?"

"I'm sure you had one."

Naruto laughed again.

"Yeah—my entire childhood was my rebellious phase. You've gotta be more specific."

"Surprise me."

Naruto eyes widened with some sort of idea, and he grinned.

"Okay—bear with me," he started to pull at his blazer and shirt, scrunching it up to expose his stomach.

"I got this when I was in high school," he pulled it up a little more, and Sasuke found his eyes glued to Naruto's very, very fit body, "it was—ah…it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, and I totally didn't get any permission for it," he laughed, "Iruka was furious—that's one of my dads. Iruka and Kakashi—they adopted me. Actually, this design was something my birth dad drew before he—uh—before he passed away. There were much nicer about it after they found that out—my parents, I mean."

"You—you were adopted?"

"Yeah," he smiled—so bright, so cheerful, "when I was thirteen. It was pretty great."

"And before that—you…"

"Lived in an orphanage, yeah. It's weird, I know. You can ask your questions or whatever," Naruto waved a hand and threw him a smile—one that was very…different from the rest. It didn't meet his eyes.

It stilled the questions in Sasuke's throat.

"My parents divorced," Sasuke offered, "when I was in middle school."

Naruto looked surprised.

"Itachi spent the most time with my father. I ended up with my mother."

Naruto's brows furrowed, "you make it sound like it was a bad thing."

"Ah—no—no, I didn't mean it…that way," Sasuke grimaced.

There was a pause.

"But you would have preferred to spend more time with your father," Naruto, as it turned out, was surprisingly perceptive.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto exhaled—it made Sasuke eye him.

"That's rough."

"You're judging me."

Naruto looked up. "I'm not—"

"You are. You're thinking—"

"Sasuke." Naruto's smile was gone, "your dad's a hardass. He favours Itachi because he had more time with him—and that's not fair to you. I'm not judging _you_ because of it. I'm judging him."

Sasuke paused, and then looked away, shuffling awkwardly, "… and how have you come up with this theory?" It was dead on. Naruto was completely and utterly dead on. It scared him.

"I'm guessing. I dunno. Correct me if I'm wrong." Naruto grabbed onto the railing and used his arms to bounce his body back and forth.

Sasuke sighed.

"You're not wrong."

Naruto blinked up at him and exhaled.

"Sasuke—you need a drink."

"Do I?"

"Yep," Naruto sidled up to him, "let's test out your new costume."

Naruto took his arm. Sasuke fought a smile.

"Fine."

"Okay."

* * *

Naruto was apparently some sort of secret genius. The entire hall seemed to be flooded with whispers and gossip about one of the _Uchihas_ attending the banquet, and yet, no one had even seemed to look twice at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto grinned back at him.

"Ah," he turned to the bartender, "gin and tonic. Double."

"So fancy," Naruto muttered, "grab me a rum and coke, wouldja? And—you know what—double, too. Pretty sweet that I don't have to pay for it," he gave Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke adjusted his mask to fit his scowl.

"Naruto!"

They both turned to see a blonde woman barreling towards them—she enveloped Naruto in a smothering hug. She had, apparently, chosen to forgo wearing the mask for the whole night, as she carried hers on a stick.

"Hi, Tsunade," he grinned, patting her on the back a little awkwardly, "enjoying the open bar?"

" _Yes_ ," she smiled, composing herself, "nice mask—are you aware that Uchiha Sasuke is here?"

Sasuke's heart paused—but Naruto didn't miss a beat.

"Thanks. I thought the Uchihas said they weren't coming?"

"They did," she nodded, eyes scanning the liquor over the counter, "but that could mean anything. Glass of wine, please," she gave the bartender a charming smile when he noticed her.

"Ah, thanks," Naruto grabbed his glass and passed Sasuke's his.

"And who is this?" Tsunade seemed to notice him for the first time. Sasuke's lips seemed to seal together.

"A mysterious stranger," Naruto butted in after only a moment's pause, "it's a _masquerade_ , Tsunade. Get with the spirit of things!"

"Alright, alright," she waved a hand and used the other one to grab her glass of wine, "So what's with the mask? It's not really your…style."

"Uh—blame Sakura," Naruto said, "all of this is her." He gestured to his outfit.

"Ah," she smiled, eyes drifting around the room, "is Sakura here tonight?"

"Nope. She abandoned me," Naruto made a face.

"Shame," she took a sip from her already half-empty glass, "I like her."

"You just like hanging around girls half your age," Naruto waggled his eyebrows, "so you can suck the youth out of them—"

Tsunade swatted his arm, "brat."

Naruto grinned.

"Fine. Have fun you two," she nodded, putting her mask back up to her face, "nice to meet you, mysterious stranger."

Sasuke nodded, unwilling to speak lest she recognize his voice. Not that he had spoken with her often, but still.

It didn't seem to bother her, and she walked away with a smile, the wine sloshing around her glass.

Naruto turned to him, looking incredibly satisfied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What? Come on—that was pretty good. You gotta give me that."

It had been.

"Are you a regular liar, Naruto?"

Naruto looked surprised.

"Are you kidding? I have no filter," he laughed, "and—technically, I didn't lie. Sakura always dresses me for these things. I'm hopeless with fashion."

Sasuke assumed the orange had been his idea.

"Aw, crap," Naruto suddenly groaned, looking out into the crowd, "I forgot to ask her when I could leave…I mean—no offense or anything. It's a great party—"

"It's not my party," Sasuke scowled, "I don't want to be here either."

Naruto blinked.

"You don't? Even if you're pretty much anonymous?"

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was running low on his drink, and he signaled the bartender over again.

"Ah—oh, thanks—so, okay, I have a question."

Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"If you don't want to be here—and no one's supposed to know that you're here—what's stopping you from just leaving?"

Sasuke frowned. Well, the fact that he _was_ supposed to be there. But Naruto had a good point—no one had to recognize him. The rumour had already started that he _was_ here and Itachi knew the theme…

"What's stopping you from leaving?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno," he took another sip, playing with the straw between his teeth, and eyed Sasuke for a moment, "it's turning out to be more fun than I thought."

"…fun?" Sasuke had been described as many things, but fun had never been one of them.

"Yeah. So are you a cat or a dog guy?"

"…Cat."

"Nice," Naruto grinned, "I have a cat. I love dogs too though."

"You own a cat?"

"Yep—I figured my place was too small for a dog, and I'm always working, but I really wanted a pet. I found him in a shelter; he's all orange and he's totally nuts."

"How so?"

"He gets super hyper at like four in the morning," Naruto laughed, "and he'll just…sprint," Naruto gestured forwards with his arm, "constantly for like an hour. It's hilarious when I'm not trying to sleep. He sounds like a goddamn rhino. And he is _constantly_ stealing my food. Like I can't leave anything out if I'm not watching it—one time, I left out pancakes in a freezer bag, and I came into the kitchen and it was—like _all_ over the floor. I thought something had exploded—like some foam or something. But he'd bitten right through the bag and just pigged out."

Sasuke smiled along in vague amusement.

"So who's taking care of him tonight?"

"Oh, he'll be fine for a night. He's got food and water and I gave him some extra treats this morning."

"Hn."

"What about you? Any pets or anything?"

"No."

"Never?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking. "I think we used to have an aquarium…I can't be sure."

"Hmm," Naruto's drink was almost finished again, "did you ever want a pet?"

"I think…" he couldn't really remember, but, "before…my parents split—there was this black cat that was always wandering around our street…" he never did find out if it had an owner, or if it had been just a stray, but he had mentioned the idea to his father, and it…hadn't gone well.

"Aw! That's adorable," Naruto grinned, leaning against the wall, "I can totally picture little Sasuke with a little black kitty. Did you have chubby cheeks? I bet you had chubby cheeks."

"I wasn't _that_ young," Sasuke frowned.

Naruto giggled.

"I'm gonna get us another drink," Naruto said, shuffling away. Sasuke just followed him, feeling the pleasant haze of alcohol hum through his body.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke found himself needing to rest his forearms on the back of a chair to stay relatively stable. Naruto had given up on standing, and sat in the chair beside the one Sasuke was leaning on. Well, Naruto was more _lounging_ than sitting—

"So are you staying in a room here too? Or do you have like a fancy limo driver at your beck and call—"

"I do not have a _room_ ," Sasuke smirked, "I have the penthouse."

Naruto sprung to attention, spinning around in the chair to face Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed several times. He had never seen anyone with such an expressive gaze…

"You're shitting me."

"I am not."

"Oh my _god_ , I was totally kidding about the limo thing but _holy shit_ —can I see?"

"The penthouse?"

Naruto nodded, eyes sparkling. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Fine," he gestured to the doors, "come on, usuratonkachi."

"Oi!"

* * *

Sasuke blinked.

And then he blinked several more times. Maybe he ought to have checked this place out before he'd brought Naruto up here, because this was…

"This…is absolutely insane," Naruto stared around the room, eyes wide, "do you always get rooms like this?"

"No," most definitely not, "ah—it's only because we practically bought out the place for the night."

"This is so cool," Naruto turned his grin back to Sasuke, "you are so cool!"

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

"I—wh—"

But Naruto was already fluttering over to the next room, completely oblivious to the minor heart attack he'd given Sasuke.

They guy was obviously attractive, and Sasuke was obviously attracted to him, and they'd gotten drunk together and gone up to Sasuke's hotel room and Sasuke's mind was going a little bit wild, but—

"Sasuke!" Came a yell from the other room, "you have a fucking waterfall!"

"I—I do?" Sasuke ran his hand along the wall to prevent himself from stumbling on his way to Naruto.

"Look!" Naruto yelled when he saw him.

"It's more of a fountain," Sasuke commented.

"I could _swim_ in this!"

"Please don't swim in my fountain—"

"Why is this in here? Who needs this?"

"…I have no idea."

"It's gotta be a bitch to maintain," Naruto crouched over, eyeing the structure from another angle—one that gave Sasuke a fantastic view of his ass—

Sasuke forced his gaze away, and wandered into the kitchen. There was a minibar—well, it was practically an entire bar—and eyed it. He was already a bit dizzier than he'd like to be, and Naruto was making him feel…

"Oh my god," Naruto had apparently found his way there, "even the kitchen's beautiful. I don't even cook."

Sasuke laughed.

"Do you need another drink?" He gestured to the multitude of alcohol played across the counter.

"Holy shit," Naruto's eyebrows met his hairline, "they do know you're only here for a night, right? Jesus," he laughed, "no—minibar's super overpriced. I don't even wanna know what they're charging you."

"I can afford it," Sasuke muttered with a shrug. Naruto didn't seem to hear him, instead wandering off into the next room. Maybe Naruto had had enough to drink tonight, too—

"Okay," Naruto called back, "I gotta see the bedroom. Have you looked already?"

"No," Sasuke said, catching up to him. Naruto had paused before the doors, staring up at them with a grin.

"Double doors," he remarked, "there would be double doors. Oh god, my expectations are so high. I wanna see like—an ice statue—"

"Idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed past him to open the doors. He wanted to see, too.

It was…surprisingly tasteful, if you ignored the sheer size of the place—and the bed, which Naruto immediately dove onto.

"Sweet, you've got remote control _everything_ ," Naruto said, immediately playing around with the blinds, the lights, the TV—everything he could.

"You're going to break something." Sasuke automatically reached out for the remote as the lights flickered through a veritable rainbow of colours.

Naruto let him have it, choosing instead to burrow himself further into the pillows.

"Mmm," he sighed, "this is so comfy."

"Are you stealing my bed?"

"Maybe," Naruto grinned and cracked an eye open, "is your girlfriend gonna be mad that someone else is in your bed?"

Naruto waggled his eyebrows, giggling to himself.

Sasuke stared at him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Naruto rolled over a little, hugging a pillow, "oh, wait—is she downstairs? I never even asked."

Sasuke frowned.

"What?" Naruto seemed to notice, "don't you have one? That's what everybody says—'cause you turn all the girls down, right?"

"I 'turn all the girls down'," Sasuke mimicked, "because I do not like _girls_."

Naruto's eyes snapped to him and his mouth made a small 'o'.

There was a pause. Sasuke placed the remote control on one of the beside tables, regret searing through him like a hot knife.

"Does that bother you?" Sasuke forced himself to ask, crossing his arms as if that would somehow help the knot in his stomach.

"Wha—no!" Naruto blinked and seemed to shake himself, "no—no, I'm, uh," he laughed nervously, "I'm actually bisexual myself, so—no, it doesn't bother me. No."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his shoulders relaxing from a tension that he hadn't even realized had been there, "you want to say 'no' one more time?"

Naruto laughed, his cheeks tinting red, "shut up, asshole."

"Hn," Sasuke turned away to hide his smirk, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest.

"I'm going to look at the bathroom," he offered, feeling as if they needed as distraction. Naruto seemed relieved.

"Oh! Wait for me," he untangled himself from the covers and ran after Sasuke, "I wanna see, too!"

Naruto stumbled and caught himself on Sasuke's arm, shoving him into the doorframe. Sasuke snorted, but didn't bother to shake him off. Normally, Sasuke hated it when people touched him, but…

"Holy shit," Naruto let go to slide across the tile, "you have a fucking hot tub!"

"It's a bathtub, Naruto."

"It's _huge_!"

That it was. It seemed far too big for one person…but the perfect size for two…

Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth and turned away, cheeks burning at his own thoughts. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"You okay?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and attempted to straighten himself out.

"I'm fine. Do you need water or anything?"

"Ah—that'd probably be smart, huh?" Naruto grinned. "I've barely had any all night."

Naruto grabbed one of the glass cups and filled it, moving to sit up on the counter that continued from the sink. He sipped the water, legs swinging back and forth.

"I meant more—the water from the kitchen," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Bah," Naruto waved a hand, "it's all the same. Want some?"

He reached out the half-empty glass. There were perfectly good, _clean_ glasses right on the other side, but…

Sasuke moved forwards and took the glass from him.

"You even get real cups in your bathroom," Naruto grinned as Sasuke refilled the glass, "usually it's just those plastic ones."

"Real luxury," Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto's legs swung on either side of him.

"I'd say so," Naruto's voice was quiet—Sasuke could feel his breath as he spoke, "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" His voice sounded strange to his own ears, but he was far too preoccupied with examining Naruto's face to worry about it.

Naruto's eyes were hooded with something—something that made Sasuke's blood heat up—

"I—uh—" Naruto's tongue darted out against his lips, and Sasuke's gaze latched onto it like a magnet, "can I...?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered back up to Naruto's—there was a soft intake of breath, and he didn't know which of them moved forwards but one of them must have because in the next moment—

It was like Sasuke's mind melted, all at once.

Naruto's lips were warm and soft and _perfect_ —all he could think about was moving closer to it, moving closer to Naruto—Sasuke pushed forwards and something—some several things—clattered onto the floor.

Naruto found his balance and pushed back—Sasuke fought him, he couldn't bear to move back, he couldn't bear to move away—

His arm moved to rest around Naruto's back—when it had gotten underneath his shirt, Sasuke didn't know, but _god_ , he had never known it could feel this good to touch someone.

The kiss was getting even more heated—almost desperate—Sasuke wasn't sure if it had been him who deepened it, but he felt a thrill spike through him at the thought that it might have been Naruto, Naruto who was grabbing at him, who was kissing back with just as much fire, who had _hooked his legs around Sasuke—when had he done that—_

Excitement spread through Sasuke's veins like wildfire; he pushed forwards—Naruto's hand slipped, and the tap started running—and their hips thrust together. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke broke the kiss to fight the stars that filled his vision, that friction had felt so _good_ —

He looked up as the tap turned off.

Naruto—still panting a little—was staring at him with open and hesitant eyes—he had stopped moving, but hadn't pulled away. Sasuke searched his face; he didn't want Naruto to feel uncertain, he wanted him to feel…

Sasuke gaze dropped down, inching its way across Naruto's body. He smiled a little. Naruto's shirt had ridden up—probably Sasuke's doing—and Sasuke had forgotten about the tattoo. Absentmindedly, he traced over it with his finger.

"That tickles," Naruto's voice was breathy and quiet—but he was smiling—that stunning, heart-stopping smile. Sasuke felt like he was walking on air.

He kissed Naruto again—slower, this time. And then again, and again, and with every kiss, it seemed like Naruto's smile grew wider and wider, until he didn't want to let Sasuke pull away again—at least, that's what his grip on the back of Sasuke's neck seemed to indicate. Naruto's tongue delved into Sasuke's mouth, and his legs tightened around Sasuke's body. Sasuke followed his lead, moving closer; his hands automatically found their way to Naruto's hips and his thumb slipped under Naruto's shirt—at first, accidentally, and then his hands were running up and down Naruto's back, and their hips were moving together—Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was bucking his hips on purpose or not, but he felt himself becoming desperate to get the fabric out of their way—he wanted to see Naruto, unhindered—he wanted to _feel_ Naruto—

Naruto, who had apparently had the same idea as Sasuke, because they both started to struggle with the others' clothes at about the same time—it took about thirty seconds for them to give up and swap. Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt with much more efficiently than Naruto's hands, which looked like they had been shaking—with excitement, Sasuke hoped—

Naruto slid his shirt off and Sasuke decided he had been away from him for far too long. Their lips met, and his hands fell, running alongside Naruto's torso. Naruto responded in kind, his hands moving slowly, tenderly across Sasuke's shoulder, collarbones, stomach, back—it was as if he was trying to memorize his body; Sasuke could empathize with the feeling. He moved away from Naruto's lips, kissing his cheek, his chin, his neck—

"A-ah," Naruto gasped, his hips bucking.

Hm. Sasuke smiled against Naruto's skin. Apparently, Naruto's neck was very sensitive. He could work with that.

It also gave him the perfect angle to move one of his hands between Naruto's legs. He heard the blonde's breath hitch, but he didn't protest—a thrill ran through Sasuke's body as their eyes met. Naruto's eyes were dark and hooded, his lips were parted and wet. His gaze fluttered down to Sasuke's hand and Sasuke saw him run his teeth over his bottom lip, and he took it as permission to start moving.

There was something very satisfactory about being able to feel that Naruto was just as hard as he was. He pressed his hand against Naruto—he could feel the heat, even through his clothes—and squeezed. It seemed to take next to nothing to have the blonde shuddering in his hands. Sasuke felt his patience shrivel up and die an unsavory death.

He moved away from Naruto's neck to undo his pants—just enough so his hand could fit—and grabbed Naruto's cock. It felt hot and firm—

"O-oh, f-fuck, Sasuke—"

—and Sasuke smirked when his thumb came away wet with precum. He moved to press his own hips against Naruto as he moved his hand up and down—he didn't go quickly. He didn't want Naruto to orgasm quite yet…

But—

"Naruto," his voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears, and Naruto's lust-filled gaze blinked up at him, "are you okay with—our current positioning?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little, and he seemed to pause, breathing out several times.

"I—oh, wait," Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's cock—not all the way, mind you—as Naruto spoke and sat up just enough to reach into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through it, and then snorted as he pulled out…a condom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto grinned at him.

"I know you're not supposed to actually carry them in your wallet, but I—"

Sasuke kissed him. Several times. He didn't care _how_ Naruto had gotten it, or why—he was just eternally grateful.

"I don't suppose your fancy hotel supplied you with lube?" Naruto asked in between kisses.

"I'll prepare you," Sasuke said seriously, staring into Naruto's eyes. He willed the blonde to agree—he just—he wanted him so _badly_ —

"Okay," Naruto nodded, "I trust you."

Sasuke forced his heart to keep beating.

"You don't even know me," he didn't know why he felt the need to protest, "I'm just one of the Uchihas—just one of your bosses—"

"No, you're not," Sasuke reveled in how serene Naruto could look lying back on a bathroom counter with his dick out, "you're Sasuke."

Sasuke's breath hitched.

"…But you can be my boss in the bedroom if you'd like," Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke exhaled, smiling.

"You're an idiot."

"You're an asshole."

"Did you want to move to the bedroom?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"That would probably be more comfortable, yeah."

* * *

Naruto insisted that Sasuke also get naked right away, out of fairness. Sasuke indulged him—and certainly didn't complain when Naruto pulled him close and pressed their bodies together—

Sasuke let out a hiss of air through his teeth. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to last until Naruto was ready.

He pulled away, and in one smooth motion, moved down to take Naruto into his mouth.

"Holy—fu—ah," Naruto's upper body seemed to shudder, and then melt down onto the bed, "holy shit, Sasuke, this is—this—"

Sasuke pulled up, letting go of Naruto's cock with a small 'pop', and slipped his fingers into his mouth, wetting them as much as he could. He met Naruto's gaze, and the blonde nodded.

In the same motion, Sasuke took Naruto's cock back into his mouth, and slipped a finger inside him. His own cock twitched at the groan Naruto made, and he forced himself to focus. If he could just stretch Naruto enough—

"Ah!" Naruto jerked up and Sasuke froze.

"No—don't stop, keep—do what you were doing before—"

 _Oh_. Well, that was fast.

Sasuke reached up with his finger, pulling up from Naruto's cock to catch his breath a little, until Naruto made a pained noise. His eyes went wide and he clutched onto a pillow as if it was his lifeline—Sasuke took it as a cue to start using a second finger.

"Mnnngh," Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut, "ah—hah, Sasuke—just—you can—you can use a third—"

Sasuke didn't need telling twice. He spread out his fingers, making sure not to lose his orientation—he wanted to keep track of Naruto's prostate—and used his other hand to pump Naruto's cock. He was getting far too breathless to keep going down on him—not to mention how hard he was getting. If he let himself, he was almost sure he could cum just from touching the blonde.

"Oh _god_ okay—no—ah," Naruto gasped.

"No?" Sasuke paused.

"I can't last much longer, Sasuke—you need to, I need—hah," Naruto gestured at the condom helplessly and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly pulled his fingers out of Naruto, and moved up to give him a soft, slow kiss—grabbing the nearby condom while he was at it.

They pulled apart, lips still touching slightly.

"You want this?" Sasuke heard himself ask.

"I want this."

"How drunk are you?"

"How drunk are _you_?" Naruto countered.

"Not enough for it to be an excuse," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto gave him a brilliant smile.

"Good," Naruto said, "me neither."

Sasuke let out a breath—almost like a sigh of relief—and kissed him again.

He pulled back, put the condom on and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?"

Naruto lifted one of his legs up in answer, letting it rest on Sasuke's shoulder. He threw Sasuke a lopsided grin.

Sasuke grabbed ahold of it with one hand and used the other one to grab Naruto's hip—and then he pushed forwards.

"Nnngh!" Naruto's groan drowned out the gasps of air Sasuke made—he could barely think about breathing with Naruto's tight heat around him—he was so _hard_ , he wanted to move so _badly_ , but he had to—he had to make sure that Naruto was okay—

"You can move," Naruto's voice was breathy and uneven, but he seemed to read Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He pulled out just a little, and then moved back in—slowly—he had to, because otherwise this overwhelming pleasure might _kill_ him—

He shuddered and slumped forwards a bit as he continued to move with Naruto, holding onto his leg for support. He forced his eyes open—the ecstasy had driven them shut—to stare at Naruto.

His eyes were open, too, although not by much. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face tilted upwards as he bit his lip—

Sasuke moved Naruto's leg off of his shoulder and he leaned down to pull Naruto towards him. Naruto brought his arms up around Sasuke's neck and let Sasuke lead the two of them up together, so that Naruto was straddling Sasuke's lap.

Naruto gasped for air as he was lowered onto Sasuke's cock; Sasuke had to forcefully keep himself from thrusting upwards—he wanted to let Naruto determine the pace. He bit his lip, feeling feel Naruto's hands in his hair, opening and closing in jerky movements as if the blonde couldn't decide whether he needed to hold onto something or not—

The blonde shuddered forwards and kissed him—once, twice—and then moved his hands to clutch at Sasuke's back as he pressed his face into the nook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hugged his waist closer, and started to move.

Naruto made a noise and hugged him tighter; Sasuke shivered as Naruto's breathing quickened against his neck—the sensation combined with Naruto's body pressing up against him, Naruto's hands intermittently digging his nails into his back, being _inside_ of him—

Sasuke had started thrusting harder and faster without him meaning to—it was just too much, it was too good, he needed _more_ —

He crossed his arms across Naruto's back so he could place a hand on each of his shoulders, using the grip as momentum to bring them together harder, deeper, _god_ he was so far in Naruto, it was all he could think, all he could feel—

He pulled Naruto back just far enough so he could crash their lips together. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer—he wanted Naruto to orgasm with him, he wanted to feel it together—

Sasuke moved his hand in between them to press Naruto's cock against his stomach. His thrusting did most of the work and his hand did the rest, and from the way Naruto broke the kiss to gasp, Sasuke assumed he was doing the right thing.

"Sa—Sasuke," Naruto panted, "I—ah—I can't—"

Naruto's eyes were growing wider and his body tensed, and Sasuke knew that Naruto was about to cum and it drove him wild—his pleasure spiked and he clutched Naruto as close as he could.

"Aaah!" Naruto threw his head back and that was it for Sasuke, too—

"Na—naru—nngh," Sasuke collapsed into Naruto, thrusting in the same rhythm that Naruto's cum splashed across his stomach.

They slowed, panting, still wrapped around each other, until the echoes of orgasm started to fade and the fatigue started to set in.

Sasuke fell forwards and Naruto fell with him. He pulled himself out of Naruto and crumbled on top of him, uncaring of the sticky mess that was quickly drying between them.

Naruto didn't protest either, keeping his arms around Sasuke, but he broke the silence first.

"If you," he was still panting, "tell me that this was a one night thing, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's neck.

"I don't think you're in any position to kick anyone's ass right now."

"I could so kick your ass," Naruto sounded like he was falling asleep.

"Prove it, usuratonkachi," Sasuke mumbled, vaguely aware that he ought to clean himself up but he was oh so comfortable…

"I'll prove it in the morning," Naruto's words were slurring together.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Sasuke protested, unmoving, "we have to get cleaned up."

Naruto responded by pulling Sasuke's condom off and throwing it off the bed—Sasuke had a moment of panic before he realized Naruto had aimed for (and had miraculously hit) the garbage.

"There," the blonde said, moving his arms up to encircle Sasuke again, "good enough."

Against his will, Sasuke felt himself relaxing. It was sticky…and unsanitary…and…but…good enough…

Sasuke's world went black.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up—he felt a bit queasy and exhausted, but, as per usual, he couldn't seem to sleep past 9 am. It was a good thing, in the end, because he was fairly sure he needed to check out by noon.

He rolled over and stared at Naruto—everything coming back to him, all at once. His breath and his heart quickened and he forced himself to turn away to stare at the ceiling.

This was…not like him.

He had never done anything remotely like this—let alone had these sorts of…emotions. His stomach was turning and his heart was beating faster and all he wanted to do was turn to look at Naruto again—hell, all he wanted to do was _kiss_ the blonde again. This wasn't—he shouldn't feel this…happy. Not this soon, and not this much.

He shoved himself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He needed to take a shower.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of the shower running, blinking around blearily.

It took a moment for him to realize where he was—but when he did, he sat up straight, and then immediately cringed.

Ow.

Well—if the room itself wasn't proof enough, the pain in his ass definitely sold him on the fact that he didn't dream up last night.

Naruto let out a long exhale, leaning back slowly as to not aggravate the pain further.

Well then. He had had sex with Uchiha Sasuke.

…

He had had _sex_ with _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Holy shit," Naruto breathed to himself, unable to stop the smile that broke across his face.

And it had been amazing. He had been funny and clever and charming and Naruto really, _really_ liked him. _Fuck_.

Naruto held his face in his hands, which he was sure was bright red. Ino was going to kill him for not coming last night—but maybe she would forgive him, given the circumstances. Well, what he hoped were the circumstances.

He remembered what he had said—he had been fighting to find a place to say it all night—he didn't want this to be a temporary thing. Sasuke hadn't exactly given him an answer, but his reaction hadn't really been bad, either…

Naruto licked his lips and glanced over at the door. He wondered what Sasuke's reaction would be to Naruto joining him in the shower.

Just as Naruto was debating to himself, he heard the shower turn off. A wave of nerves hit him like a truck and he forced himself to keep breathing at the same pace. He could hear Sasuke coming closer to the door—the doorknob was turning—it was going to be _fine_ , he didn't know why he was freaking out like this—

"You're awake," Sasuke looked surprised—which was the last thing Naruto noticed, because he was dripping wet and in nothing but a towel and Naruto's eyes were glued to the drop of water than slid from his navel down, down….

"Yeah," Naruto said, swallowing, "that's a good look for you."

Sasuke's lips twitched.

"That's not a bad one on you either," he muttered. Naruto suddenly realized he was still entirely naked, and probably covered in his own…urgh.

Naruto grimaced.

"Mind if I steal that shower?"

"Go ahead."

Naruto shuffled out of the bed—blushing furiously for some reason unknown to him; Sasuke had already _seen_ him naked, dammit, and—

"Ah," Naruto flinched and froze in his movement. He kept forgetting about how sore he was.

"You alright?"

"Oh, yeah," he waved it off, "just—uh, a little sore. From yesterday."

 _Why_ was he blushing so _much_?!

"Ah," at least Sasuke seemed to be embarrassed, too, "sorry."

That made Naruto look up.

"I'm not," he said, seriously. He needed Sasuke to know that, at least.

It just seemed to make Sasuke even more embarrassed.

"Go take your shower, usuratonkachi," he muttered, moving into the other room.

"'Kay." Naruto grinned as Sasuke glanced back at him before he left.

Okay. Sasuke hadn't kicked him out and had even tolerated some flirting. Naruto could work with this.

* * *

Sasuke fell back against the wall, his heart beating furiously. He hadn't expected Naruto to be awake—or still naked—and he had barely been able to restrain himself from kissing the blonde. It was that stupid blush—the hesitant smile—his eyes were so _bright_ and open and Sasuke was going to go _crazy_ —

He heard the bathroom door shut, and sighed in relief. First, he needed to get some clothes—and then…well, he was sure he could arrange for some breakfast or something.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto wandered out of the bedroom, only bothering to put his pants on. He wasn't totally sure where his shirt was, anyways.

"In here."

"Whoa," Naruto stared in awe—Sasuke was sitting at the dining table, phone in his hand, surrounded by food, "holy shit."

"Apparently breakfast is complementary," Sasuke said, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"I thought," Naruto breathed, eyes wide, "that was only if you go downstairs for it."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, helping himself to another piece of fruit.

"Can I—?"

Sasuke looked up at him, "do I honestly look like I can eat all of this?"

"I don't think the both of us can eat all of this," Naruto said, moving to grab a plate. He hoped the pancakes were still warm.

They were, and Naruto was in heaven.

"Mmph," Naruto groaned, "this is so good."

Sasuke eyed him.

"You eat a lot."

"I do," Naruto waggled his eyebrows, "I have a healthy appetite."

"I'm also not that hungover," he added as an afterthought, "how are you feeling?"

Sasuke paused in pouring himself another coffee, and gave him a look.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto grimaced. A small fear settled in him, and he forced himself to voice it, "ah—you—you weren't that drunk though, right?"

Sasuke put his cup down. Naruto's eyes flickered between his food and Sasuke.

"Not enough for it to be an excuse," he repeated, "but I am—not used to alcohol. The shower helped. And the food, a little."

"How much water have you had?"

Sasuke sighed, "probably not enough."

He went to stand, but Naruto beat him to it.

"I'll get it," he made sure to place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he passed him, letting it linger for a moment longer than was strictly necessary.

He grabbed a cup at random and filled it with water, turning back to Sasuke, who had stayed standing, and was now leaning over the counter with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up.

"What's that face for?" He passed the cup to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a sip.

"Yesterday," he started, "you said you knew you weren't supposed to keep condoms in wallets, but you had one."

Naruto laughed, "ah—yeah. That was—that was not my doing. Kiba put it in there as a joke. Kiba's nuts. You'd li—uh, actually, you might hate Kiba, now that I think about it."

"Was that the joke? A condom?"

"No, the joke was that he put it in without me noticing when I went on a date," Naruto rolled his eyes, "and then when I went to pay for dinner, I'd see it and get awkward and flustered and it would be uncomfortable for everyone."

"Hilarious."

Naruto snorted.

Sasuke shuffled, glancing down at his cup.

"How long ago was…this?"

"Uh," Naruto scratched his chin, "a few weeks ago, I think? The date didn't go anywhere, if that's what you're asking."

Naruto was almost positive that that was what Sasuke had been getting at.

"Well, obviously. You pulled out a condom when you tried to pay for dinner."

"Hey," Naruto said, mock-affronted, "at least I'm staying safe—you seduced me and brought me up here and started kissing me and you weren't even prepared!"

Sasuke moved closer to him, smirking.

"I seduced you?"

"You did," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, "you siren."

"I don't sing."

"Fine—succubus, then."

"A succubus is a _woman_ , idiot. I'd be an incubus," he grabbed ahold of Naruto's hips, "and sucking your life away, apparently."

"Mm," Naruto leaned in with a smile, "what a way to go, though."

Sasuke met his lips halfway, and Naruto felt any and all tension leave him as their lips moved together. It felt so good to kiss Sasuke. So fucking good.

They pulled away, and Naruto eyed Sasuke up and down. He was pretty sure Sasuke could have him hard in a heartbeat from now and he was very willing to take one for the team, soreness be damned—maybe they could even go to a shop first, this time—

"We have to check out in half an hour," Sasuke said quietly. "We should head down."

"Oh," damn. That was a 'no' if he'd ever heard one.

"What, ah," Sasuke's tongue darted out against his lips, and Naruto's gaze immediately fixated on it, "are you doing anything later?"

"Wha—uh—later today?" Naruto's face spread into a grin.

"Yes." Sasuke wouldn't meet his eye; Naruto swore he was blushing.

"Nothing's planned," Naruto smiled, "wanna come over?"

Sasuke's head snapped up.

"I can show you where I live; it's really close to your building, y'know. And you can meet Kurama!"

"…your cat?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Are you trying to entice me to date you with promises of cats?"

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps," the corners of Sasuke's mouth perked up.

" _Perhaps_?" Naruto didn't think he could stop the grin that spread across his face if he had all the strength in the world, "well, that's not good enough. How about dinner?"

Sasuke leaned forwards and kissed him. It was soft, and slow, and Naruto felt himself follow Sasuke's lips as they pulled away.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"And dessert?" Naruto's voice was nearly a whisper.

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Six PM?" He asked.

Naruto's smile was so wide that his cheeks hurt.

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I have about a hundred different versions of that ending, but this one is my favourite! I hope it made you all smile! :)
> 
> For the record, breakfast was not complimentary, and the reason there was so much food is because Sasuke had no idea what Naruto liked and ordered a bit of everything, instead. (I couldn't find a place to fit this detail in, since that scene is from Naruto's POV, but that's why Sasuke wouldn't meet his eye.)
> 
> AND if you haven't yet - please check out the [art](http://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/170538207747/whoistobio-a-commission-for-kinomiakai-for-the) by [whoistobio](http://whoistobio.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- Kinomi


End file.
